Centaur (World of Warcraft)
Centaurs are a hybrid race of half man and half horse. They often roam the fields, plains and deserts of Azeroth and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. History Background Centaurs originate from the Demigod Cenarius or Cenarius's relative, Zaetar. They may also have originated from an entity simply known as "The Centaur". The five centaur clans in Kalimdor are the bastard offspring of Zaetar- A keeper of the grove and oldest son of Cenarius. Other centaurs involved with Zaetar's clans are born from "The Centaur". Horde Conflicts Hatred of the Centaur, a tauren myth, tells how early centaurs were driven from their land of Mulgore and forced to wander the Barrens of the Kalimdor continent on Azeroth. Tauren claim the centaurs have always existed to take land. When the barbaric orcs first arrived on Kalimdor, they realized the constant centaur raids on the tauren. With the aid of the orcs the tauren reclaimed their beloved, ancestral land to live peacefully again. The members of the Horde hate centaurs so much they use their dead body's as rugs in various inns or homes. They can be found in the tauren bluffs of Thunder Bluff, Mulgore and Orgrimmar, Durotar. Both sides, the Horde and Alliance respectively are attempting to control these savage horse-men by using inter-tribal conflicts so they do not become a greater threat. Unification The Alliance and Horde are trying to unite the centaur tribes in Desolace due to the Burning blade threats and their demonic masters. This includes the Gelkis, Magram and Kolkar. The Pariah Despite the hostile acts by all the centaur clans, a centaur recently discovered to be a Centaur Pariah has been found. He is given the title that he is a heretic which means developed pans to unify each clan/tribe. Azerothian adventurers can aid him in his design by entering his large tomb of Maraudon and forging the Amulet of Union, which is suppose to bring all centaurs together as one. It is currently unnkown how it will work. If reedemed, Zaetar's spirit will also speak for a hopeful future for centaur tribes/clans. Origins According to various information another myth supports the centaurs' origin. * Legend has it they are a bastard offspring of the demigod, Cenarius. * It is speculated he sired the curse, to ravage the orc, tauren and troll homelands. * Cenarius's children are litterally the real offspring of Cenarius. * They somewhat resemble dryads and keeper of the groves. * According to night elf legend, "The Centaur" created the centaur race. Culture Little information is known about the centaurs' culture. It should be noted though that centaur are cannibalistic people. Leadership Since many centaur tribes exist, each tribe is led by a smarter and stronger leader known as a khan. Religion Though an exact religion is unclear, it appears centaur follow a shamanistic lifestyle, although they use their magic for the wrong purposes. Females are often the shaman and use very dark and twisted magic, males on the other hand are rarely seen wielding magic. Relationship with other Races Centaur are not liked by many races. The Horde dislike the centaur the most. For generations, the tauren have been fighting the centaur for territory and have barely been able to maintain control to this day. If a tauren spots a centaur (or vice versa) then the two will fight till one dies. Centaur have also has issues with the orcs for a long time, but not as severe as the tauren. For a while, centaurs were living in the orcish land of Durotar and were threats to the natives of the region. It should also be noted that in orc cities or settlements centaur skins can be seen as rugs. Trivia * The centaurs are a reference to Greek Mythology. Centaurs in mythology are humans that are half horse.